The Return of Adam
by Wildgirl93
Summary: Adam comes barreling back into his brother's lives, even if he doesn't want it. But someone is after him and the love of his life. Ashley Sanders, a psychic hunter and friend of Sam and Dean. Adam arrives at the bunker with her bleeding in his arms. The brothers want answers, Adam wants to leave, and Ashley just wants everyone to get along. Can they solve their problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural, except for my own original characters.**

 **This is my first Supernatural fanfiction and I thought, why not give Adam a story of his own with a twist? That's right Adam became a hunter, with a psychic hunting, badass girlfriend! (Character of my own making)**  
 **This takes place around the beginning of season 10, when Castiel has yet to become Lucifer and the darkness is beginning to grow. The story is mainly in the eyes of Adam and Ashley.**

 **Reviews are welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Adam stood frozen in the middle of the road, eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the white-hot pain of the bullet piercing his body. The bullet he clearly heard leave the barrel of the gun that was pointed directly towards him. Hell, he even smelled the gun powder, but felt absolutely nothing.  
Then he heard a resounding crack and his eyes flew open to see the gunman falling to the ground, his head facing the wrong direction and his eyes lifeless. The impending threat was gone…for now.  
Slowly Adam let out the breath he had been holding before assessing his body for apparent bullet wounds. He found only a few scratches and small cuts from the earlier scuffle. "Haha!" He laughed in relief, "He missed, aimless lug. You on the other hand clearly didn't." Adam turned looking for his partner, ready to thank her, but froze once again.  
The 'aimless lug' hadn't missed because his target wasn't even Adam. It was Ashley, the young brunette who was sitting on the ground clutching her bleeding abdomen with one hand and her head with the other. Her face was clinched in pain with tears starting to spill from her closed eyes.  
"Shit! Ashley!" Adam shouted as he rushed to her side then dropped to his knees, horror and panic gripping his entire body. Reaching around he ripped off his blue flannel and pressed it to the wound, pushing Ashley's hand away.  
"Ahhh!" She screamed out as he applied pressure to the wound, her eyes snapping open. She met Adam's gaze and saw nothing but pain and fear.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, "But I need to stop the bleeding. Can you tell me if the bullet went though?"  
Ashley bit her lip, trying to think, but her head was pounding from snapping the man's neck and she was slowly losing conscious from blood loss. "I-i- do-don't knnow." She stuttered out, "Im-im sorry."  
"No, it's okay. Your going to be okay, but I need you to take a deep breath so I can lift you up and see if there's an exit wound." Adam instructed. Ashley nodded, then shut her eyes preparing herself for the next wave of pain. "Ready. 1-2-3!" Gently as he could, Adam pulled her body towards his own. He felt her inhale deeply as he searched, immediately finding a small rip in her shirt tinged with blood. The bullet had passed through, but they weren't out of the woods yet.  
Putting Ashley back in a sitting position, he removed the flannel shirt from entrance wound and tied it around her body, applying pressure to her backside as well. She didn't make a sound the entire time, just sat there with her eyes shut and clutching her head. "You still with me?" Adam asked.  
"Mm-hm." She replied, "We need to get out of here."  
He raised an eyebrow at that, "Speaking my mind again?"  
Ashley gave him a small apologetic smile, "Sorry. Hard to distinguish whose voice is who's right now due being shot and using most of my power to snap that man's neck."  
Adam rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks for that by the way, but you really didn't have to. Normally you don't."  
The psychic shrugged, "He shot me and was going for you next. Shoot me fine, but you- ", she shook her head, "I regret nothing, except not snapping his neck when he first came barging in our motel door. Then we probably wouldn't be in this mess."  
"Maybe, but doesn't matter now," he said cupping her face with his left hand, "We need to get you to a hospital."  
"No, no hospitals. Not with all those agonizing thoughts… I'm too weak to block even yours. And they'll want to contact the authorities." Ashley argued.  
"Then what should we do?" He asked, going over their current situation in his head. Middle of a road in Kansas, with no medical supplies or quick fix hoodoo that came to mind. The sun was starting to rise, meaning they were at greater risk of being stumbled upon, which didn't look good for Adam. Bleeding girl in his arms and one dead body. Not to mention the stash of weapons in the back of their car. It was a shit-tastic situation.  
Ashley could hear everything Adam's mind was running through and trying to come up with another way to save her that didn't involve further harm or suspension, but so far nothing. Shit-tastic was really the perfect word for it all.  
There was one option she knew of though, one that she sensed while they were hunting the Rugaru, but it would piss Adam off to no end.  
"Does the car still work?" She asked, removing her hand from her head and pushing it into her jean pocket.  
Adam looked at her in confusion, "Yea I believe so." He answered, looking back at the damaged SUV. The front end of the car was missing some of the bumper and the backside clearly had been rammed into, but it looked like there was no internal damage.  
"Good." Ashley pulled out her cell phone and brought up her contacts list. Scrolling she found the name she was looking for at the very end. Before pressing it, she met Adam's confused gaze, "Please don't hate me."  
His eyes dropped down to the phone screen as she hit call and read the name at the top. Sam Winchester.  
The phone rang twice before said person answered, "Ashley?"  
"Hey Sam. Caught a whiff of your delectable brain waves in the nearby area. Wouldn't happen to still be in said area?" She asked, nonchalantly.  
"¬You're in Kansas? Really?"  
"Yep. Are you?"  
"Live here pretty much. I'm guessing you're nearby on hunt."  
"Sort of. Need a hand though."  
"Anything.""  
"Awesome. Can't exactly pin you down, location please? Oh, and I hope you have some o-neg on hand."  
"Excuse me?" Sam's asked confused.  
"O-negative. Universal donor? Yea got myself shot and need some patching up. Thru and thru in the abdomen. Blood loss. And you know my thing with hospitals."  
"Shit um yea I think we still have some on hand. Do you need us to come get you?" There was some shuffling in the background.  
"Nope. Faster if I come to you. Now location please?"  
"I'll text it to you. Are you- ", she ended the call, not wanting to answer anymore questions until later. Also, the silence coming from Adam (mentally and physically) was becoming too eerie. He blocked her out and he only did that when he either trying to hide something or in this case really pissed at her.  
"Please don't block me out." She whispered desperately. Ashley hated it when he blocked her out, even though she probably wouldn't want to hear what he thought of her right now.  
He didn't reply, instead Adam gathered her into his arms then rose to his feet. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed one of her hands onto the back of his head hoping to get a read on his thoughts the more direct way.  
"Don't." He said quietly, his voice firm. She dropped her hand away, feeling even more guilt for trying.  
Swiftly as he could, Adam carried her over to the passenger side of their black jeep Cherokee. The door was still open from her jumping out earlier making it easier for him to place her in the seat and shut the door.  
Ashley watched him walk around the front of the car towards the driver side, his own door open as well. She put all her focus on him, trying to get some sort of read on his emotions, but he built the damn wall of china around his brain. He was truly pissed and she knew it was all because she called them. But his brothers were their closest and only option right now. She wanted to hunt another day, another day with Adam, but after this she may be hunting alone.  
The beeping of her cell phone broke her concentration on Adam. Looking down she found gps coordinates from Sam. They were close, she realized, which was good for her, but not for Adam. It meant less time for him to prepare and face his brothers since falling into the cage with Lucifer.  
The slamming of Adam's car door made Ashley flinch. Sneaking a peek over she was met with Adam's empty stare. "Do you have them?" He asked, flicking his gaze away from hers and towards the phone in her lap.  
Realizing he was asking for the coordinates, she dropped her eyes back to her phone and nodded, then read the coordinates to him. Reaching over he punched them into the jeep's gps. Once the computer locked on the location, he threw the jeep into drive and pulled away. In the side mirror, Ashley watched the body of their mystery man grow smaller as they drove, damning him for putting them in this situation. And slightly wishing she died back there with him so she didn't have to put Adam through what was about to come next.


	2. Chapter 2

**This sort of a short chapter. Adam arrives at the bunker with a bleeding Ashley. Will the boys be able to help her?**

* * *

The drive took less than twenty minutes with Adam running straight through every light and stop sign and breaking every speeding limit by at least 30, but he didn't give two shits. Ashley was bleeding out in the passenger seat and thanks to her he was going to have to face his brothers, who didn't even know he was out of the cage. No thanks to them. He was pissed, scared, and a little hurt that Ashley had called them, instead of just relying on him. Deep down, though he knew she made the right call and they were really their best option. Which only pissed him off even more. He should be the one to save Ashley, to protect her like he promised all those years ago, but he let her down. He failed her.  
Adam looked over at the small brunette causing his inner turmoil. She was seriously pale and struggling to keep her eyes open. The shirt turned bandage on her abdomen was starting to bleed through indicating the amount of blood she lost. He hoped to god that his brothers could help her, otherwise… he just couldn't think of life without her.  
The voice of the gps interrupted his dark thoughts, alerting them that they had arrived at their destination. Slowing to a stop, Adam looked around and took in their surroundings, trying to find something that resembled a "home". The only thing he found though, was what looked like an old concrete bomb shelter with a large metal door. 'They live in a bomb shelter, really?' He thought to himself.  
"Bomb shelter?" Ashley whispered beside him. Adam turned towards her and let out a sigh, the wall he put up to block her (like she taught him) was starting to crumble and his thoughts were leaking out.  
"Yea looks like it. Give them a ring and let them know you're here." He told her a little harshly.  
Reaching down Ashley picked up her phone and called Sam. He picked up instantly, "Are you here?" He asked frantically.  
"Yea. Some home. Mind coming out?" She asked weakly, then let out a ragged breath as her brain was immediately assaulted by news thoughts, Sam's worried frantic thoughts. Putting her phone down she looked out her window to see Sam pushing the metal door to the shelter open, his brother close behind along with the onslaught of his thoughts as well. Black dot began to dance across her vision, indicating that her mind and body have had enough. "Adam," she whispered.  
The young man met her gaze and saw all the anguish and guilt she was feeling. Immediately his anger towards her dissipated and his own guilt took over. He shouldn't be mad at her. She was only trying to stay alive and he wanted her alive, needed her alive. "Its okay." He whispered hoping to convey that she was forgiven. She understood and gave him a tiny smile. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to her forehead as her eyes drooped closed and finally passed out, leaving him to face his brothers alone.  
"Ashley!" Sam shouted running over to the car.  
"Sam wait! Theres someone else with her." Dean pointed out running up alongside his brother.  
Sam skidded to a stop and reached for his gun, Dean doing the same beside him.  
Inside the jeep Sam could make out Ashley's small form in the passenger's seat with another figure leaning over her, clearly male and somewhat familiar.  
"Get away from her!" Dean shouted pointing his gun towards the car. The man pulled away and reached for the car door.  
"Come out slowly and with your hands up." Sam demanded, pointing his own gun at the mystery man.  
He followed their instructions and slowly extracted himself out of the car, raised his hands and made his way around with his head bent down.  
"Holy shit." Dean whispered as the mystery person came fully into view.  
Sam dropped his gun a few inches, stunned by the new comer. "Adam?"  
Their long-lost half-brother looked up and met both of the brother's gazes, "Hey guys, been awhile." He stated sarcastically.  
Neither brother replied and the silence made Adam feel a little uneasy. He was expecting a holy water shower, with some silver blades thrown in and a lot of yelling. Hell, he was even a hug or two, but not this.  
The silence stretched on for a few moments, while Adam stood there awkwardly with his arms still raised. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he dropped his numbing ligaments and took a step towards the brothers. "I'm not a demon, or an angel or a shape shifter or any other kind of shape taking creature that goes bump in the night. You can test me later, but right now Ashley needs our help. Okay?" He stated his tone serious, hoping to remind them why they were here in the first place.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other, as if having a silent argument, before finally nodding and lowering their guns.  
Satisfied Adam turned and walked to the passenger side door of the SUV and opened it. Ashely was still passed out and looking even worse then she did moments ago. "Can you guys somehow blank your minds. Your thoughts?" He asked as he reached into the car and started to gather her in his arms.  
"I thought she could block them?" Sam questioned watching Adam pull the injured psychic out of the car.  
He let out a small snort, "Yea when she's not you know bleeding out. Also, she used almost all of her energy to break our attacker's neck."  
Adam turned around with Ashley in his arms and was met with surprised and somewhat pride filled looks from the brothers. "She can do that?" Sam asked. He was answered with a curt nod, "Damn she's gotten stronger."  
"Not strong enough though. Look at her, she's pale as a ghost and we should know." Dean pointed out.  
Adam cast the eldest brother a side glance at his comment, "Blood loss will do that and if we want to keep her from becoming a ghost we need to fix her stat."  
Sam immediately jumped in, "Right. Let's get her inside. We have some o-negative blood ready for use and medical supplies to give her a quick fix until Castiel can get here and- "  
"No! No angels!" Adam interrupted harshly, causing Sam and Dean to reel back, startled at his sudden outburst. He quickly composed himself, "Ashley and I…we don't have the best past with angels and as soon as she found out one healed her, she would have a catastrophic psychic melt down. You do not want to be around when that happens. So please no angels." He pleaded.  
Dean put his hands up in surrender, "Okay no angel healing. Girl is scary enough with just her usual psychic antics. You were pre-med, right?" The boys started walking to the bunker.  
"Yea." Adam replied following the brothers.  
"Then with your college smarts and our field experience we should be able to fix her up right, but probably going to leave a scar."  
The young man looked down at Ashley with a small smile, "Just another one to add to the collection."  
Sam pulled open the door and led Adam inside, with Dean close behind, "Others scar huh? And how have you seen those?" He asked, his tone light with curiosity and teasing.  
Adam didn't reply as he came to stop at the top of the bunkers stairwell and let out a low whistle at the sight in front of him. This was some 'bomb shelter', if it was that. A large room open room of concrete walls with warding up to the wazoo etched into them. Below him was what looked like a war room with a world map as table and off to the left he could make out a large library filled with books from the floor to ceiling. "Wow. What is this place?" He asked turning to look at Sam who was descending the stairs.  
"Basically, it's a secret bunker created by supernatural librarians with every source of knowledge they collected on the world. Spells, curses, monsters, you name it there's probably information in this bunker on it." Sam explained.  
Adam came down the stairs behind his brother, slowly, trying not to jostle Ashley, "Damn. That's cool and all, but does it have some sort of med bay?"  
"It has a dungeon." Dean said proudly.  
Sam rolled his eyes, "We'll work on her in one of the guest rooms. Follow me. Dean grab anything else we may need to patch her up." Dean gave a half salute then slipped past Adam and disappeared through a doorway. Turning to Adam, Sam gave him a confident smile, "Lets go fix your girlfriend up and then we can catch up."  
The youngest Winchester instantly blushed, "I have no clue what your talking about." He muttered.  
Sam laughed as he walked towards another doorway, "Sure man, whatever."

* * *

 **Its looking like Ashley might have a chance. But why the angel hate? How is Adam back from the cage? We got a little bit of brotherly teasing, so is there hope for the brothers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**We learn how Adam and Ashley met, with a little bit of brotherly bonding.**

* * *

A few bags of O-negative, some arguing, and several stitches later Ashley was in the clear or so they hoped. She hadn't woken up once during the two-hour long procedure and was still unconscious afterwards. Adam assumed it was her mind trying to heal and protect itself after their earlier ordeal. Her body on the other hand, from what he could tell, no major blood vessels or organs were hit. It was a lucky shot, but Sam pointed out, she may have somehow willed the bullet to do so. Explains why her energy was so drained. Breaking a neck was one thing but willing a moving bullet was a whole 'nother level.

After dressing the wound and checking Ashley's vitals one last time, Sam gave Adam one of his shirts to put her in, then left the room. Dean had yet to return from his trip to take care of the body and any other evidence they left behind. Adam hoped he would find the scene before anybody else did and the authorities were called in. There is literally no logical explanation for what they left behind. A body with a twisted neck outside of a wrecked car and a puddle of blood with DNA from a girl that was assumed dead years ago. It would end up as on Unsolved Mysteries in a heartbeat.

But he knew he shouldn't worry. His brothers were professionals and knew how to cover up a supernatural crime. So, Adam pushed his worries aside and pulled his attention back to Ashley.

Looking down at the unconscious woman he realized how much of a mess she was. Blood and dirt was smeared on her face and neck. Her shirt was ripped half way off, with a bright white bandage covering the exposed area. There were a few small cuts and bruises that littered her arms from the scuffle at the motel and on the road. She had put up one hell of a fight and it made him proud. Kneeling down next to her, Adam pulled a washcloth out of a basin of soapy water sitting nearby and began to gingerly wipe away the blood and dirt.

With each swipe of the cloth across her skin, the guilt he had been avoiding started to slowly creep in. And when the washcloth came over the delicate tattoo that laid above her left breast, above her heart, his vision became blurry.

"I'm so sorry." He choked out, "It should have been me. I should have protected you." A few tears fell on her skin and he quickly wiped them away. Reaching up, he used the back of his hand to rub at his eyes. Normally Ashley helped sooth him by placing her soft hand on his temples and projected her own gentle thoughts into his mind. It's how he fell asleep almost every night. But now, it was his turn to sooth her, to help her. As guilty as he felt, he couldn't change what happened.

Adam quickly pulled himself together and once again pushed back his emotions to deal with later. He finished cleaning Ashley the best he could before throwing aside the washcloth. Next, he cut away the rest of her t-shirt and tugged off her jeans and boots. He left on her bra and underwear, then slipped on the shirt that Sam had given to him.

Gently as he could, he removed the covers from under her and pulled them up to her shoulders. He pushed a few locks of her brown hair off her forehead then leaned down pressed a kiss to it. "I love you." He whispered as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

Mentally Adam dropped the walls he put up to block his thoughts from her and tried to sooth her as she had for him many times over. Even unconscious she could pick up thoughts that were close by, so Adam hoped she could hear and feel how sorry he was for breaking his promise to protect her. ' _Come back to me_.' Was the last thought he sent before dragging himself away.

Slowly he walked over to the doorway and switched off the overhead lights, leaving only a small lamp lit. He stared at Ashley's sleeping form for a few more seconds before stepping out and shutting the door.

Looking around, he didn't find Sam anywhere nearby. So, he started to walk down the hall, hoping to catch one of the brothers. After a short while he heard voices coming from what he assumed was the room they had entered in earlier. By the sound of it, Dean was back, which Adam hoped meant that everything was taken care of and no one knew the wiser. Adjusting his course, he made his way towards the "war" room.

It took a try or two before he was finally able to locate said room and immediately froze in the doorway. Inside he saw Sam and Dean sitting at the map table drinking some beers, discussing his miraculous return with a dark-haired man in a trench coat.

Of course, Adam knew who this "man" was instantly, having met him the first time he was brought back to earth. Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Just the sight of him sent pure terror shooting up his spine and anger boiling in his blood. He really hated angels, especially after what they put him and Ashley through, not to mention they were the whole reason he ended up in the cage in the first place. Hell, just being in the same room as an angle sent the women he loved into a psychic melt down. Which is one of the reason he asked for them not to call Castiel and it was time to remind them.

Stepping into view he clinched his fist and stomped towards the group, "I thought we agreed no angels." He growled, coming to a stop a couple of feet away from the table

Dean jumped to his feet, "No we agreed no angle healing. Cas is a friend. He won't hurt you or Ashley." He defended.

"This is true. I have no reason to harm you or the injured woman." Castiel stated simply

Sam rose from his own seat, "Cas doesn't work for the angels anymore. Basically, a fellow hunter really."

Adam snorted in disbelief, "Still an angel and angels are nothing but bad news, especially to Ashley and I."

"And why is that?" Sam asked clearly frustrated, "What did the angles do that sends Ashley into some scary ass melt down? Does it have to do with how you got out of the cage?"

"With your soul intact I assume." Dean inputted.

"My soul?" Adam asked confused.

"When I pulled Sam from the cage it was without his soul." Castiel explained.

"You're soul-less?" He looked over at Sam, a little weary.

"Well I was for about a year, but then Dean petitioned Death to retrieve it from the cage." Sam stated.

"I tried to get him to bring you back as well, but he said he would only bring back one you or no deal." Dean added sorrowfully.

"And you chose Sam…No surprise there." Adam replied cynically.

"Adam please. We wanted to get you out of that cage, we really did, but the deal with Death was a one-time thing and after that there was no other way to do it." Sam pled.

"Knowing you were still stuck down there…man it haunted us every day." Dean told the young hunter, his remorse etched into his features.

Adam let out a long breath. He was too tired to argue with them about the cage. Honestly, now that he stood in front of his brothers he didn't feel the hot ball of anger he usually felt when he thought about them and how they left him in the cage. Maybe it was because he never really thought about how Sam and Dean felt, until now.

Now he could see the anguish and guilt they felt at knowing they left their brother down in hell. Even with him standing in the front them, alive and in once piece…the regret of not being able to save him still tore away at their conscious.

They had tried, but Death being the dick he was made Dean make a hard choice. Wasn't like Adam would have been any easier to get out anyways. It was a cage in the deepest part of hell and he was being used as an archangel's personal puppet. Not the simplest circumstances to be saved from. Naomi even said so. He should be apologizing as well. After being brought back and given the choice to seek them out, he didn't.

Instead he kept away and even made Ashley lie to his brothers about still hunting alone when she went to help them out a few times. Leaving them to toil in the guilt and sorrow of his apparent entrapment.

"I understand and I guess I really shouldn't be angry," Adam admitted quietly, "I was trapped in a cage in hell with two archangels, talk about a difficult situation. It's just that after Sam escaped and I didn't, all I thought about was why haven't my brothers come for me. The famous and unstoppable Winchesters, they saved each other every day, but they couldn't save me. It was all I really had to hold onto and when I was finally topside…I guess I still held onto that and decided to just stay away, not wanting to face you two ever again." He explained, his anger fading away being replaced by shame.

"We really are sorry Adam," Dean apologized as Sam nodded in agreement, "If we found a way we would have swooped down there kicking ass and taking name, Winchester style." He boasted.

Adam chuckled as he walked over and took a seat at the table next to Sam. Sam gave him a lopsided smile that Adam returned. "Thank you by the way, for helping save Ashley." He looked at both his brothers genuinely grateful.

"Dude saving lives is what we do. Besides Ashley is a friend and would do anything to help her, especially with everything that she's done for us. She is one special girl." Dean replied grabbing another beer from the pack and sliding it over to him.

Adam caught the beer and twisted the top off, "That she is," he said taking a swing. Setting it down he noticed his brothers giving him goofy looks, making him blush, "You know with her psychic powers and all." He coughed trying to cover his embarrassment.

"You really have it bad, don't you?" Dean laughed, Sam joining in.

Adam looked down at the beer in his hands not wanting to show how he truly felt about Ashley "She's one hell of a hunter." He replied with a shrug.

"How did you two end up hunting together anyway? From what I understood Ashley usually hunts alone because most of the others are uncomfortable with the mind reading thing." Sam asked curious.

Adam's whole demeanor deflated at Sam's question, his blue eyes clouding with anguish as he looked over to where a certain angel sat. The boys instantly caught on while Castiel squirmed in his seat under Adam's stare, "You met because of angles?" The angle inquired.

The young hunter didn't answer at first, but then nodded as he turned his attention back to Sam and Dean, "When the angles fell and were looking for host, I accidentally stumbled upon them while out on a hunt and was immediately recognized. I had been out of the cage for about a year by then, pulled out some chick named Naomi, which I will explain later," he said staring each man down, stopping everyone from asking about his escape from hell. Nobody argued and Adam continued, "Very few angles knew about Naomi pulling me out, but my face was quite famous for once being the vessel for an archangel. Making me perfect for the big-time angles needing a body and would surely draw more followers. So, I was kidnapped and chained up in a warehouse where they tried to 'persuade' me into saying yes."

"Persuade, as in torture." Sam caught on.

Adam nodded, "Mental and physically. But turned out I wasn't the only one they had taken to use as a vessel."

"Ashley was there." Dean concluded.

"They captured her when they discovered her gift and figured it would be useful in locating and controlling angles. With her they could sniff out any non-believers and anyone who would defy them. They also took a few other hunters and some people who were high up in the political world." He paused taking another swing from his beer, "We were tortured for days, with them healing us after every session, acting like it was some sort grand gesture. To me it was to insure there was fresh skin to cut and peele." Adam rubbed his chest, remembering the angles' soft touch of healing, feeling his skin knit back together over and over.

"Explains your resistance to the power of angel healing, but that wasn't the worst of it I'm sensing." Dean pointed out.

He shook his head, "The slice and heal part broke the others and one by one they all gave in, until it was just Ashley and I. When they realized, their method wasn't working anymore, they tried using us against each other. Tortured us in front of one another, but we never said yes. Ashley was so strong. Always had a quip to whip at them after each session. A lot of tiny wing jokes," he laughed shortly, but it turned a grimace once again, "Then one day she snapped, and I mean snapped."

"Let me guess psychic melt down for the ages?" Dean concurred.

"For all ages. Before being kidnapped Ashley could only hear the thoughts of those around her. Every now and then she could access every memory with direct contact, but then she got a power boost like no other. The days of torment from the angles broke the mental walls she had built to block everyone out. After they broke, she could hear every agonizing thought of the other captives. To her it was like being tortured ten times over and her mind just couldn't take it anymore. The last day we were held captive, I was being torn open by an angle blade in front her and I tried so hard not to show that it was affecting me, but really, I was at my whits end and was seriously considering saying yes. When she realized that…well the barrier of her powers exploded. The entire building shook. Papers, books, chairs, everything not nailed down flew threw the air. Every angel in the room was knocked to the floor and held there. She broke my chains, freeing me. I found one of their blades and killed every single angel that laid a hand on us. And when I stabbed the last one everything stopped. I made my way back to where she was still hanging and found her passed out with blood dripping out of her nose and ears. There was no way I was leaving her, so I took her down and ran." Adam leaned back his chair and tilted his head back, closing his eyes, the next few days playing out in his head, "I stole a car and drove us as far as I could and ended up in this run-down motel in the middle of no-where Michigan. She didn't wake up for almost two days, but I never left her. She saved me. And when she finally came to-."

"I threw him across the room with my newly found telekinesis and knocked him out because you know that's how all great relationships start. Torture and psychic beat downs." Ashley interrupted, appearing in the room.

* * *

 **Ashley is okay! And possibly by the power of the mind. But how did Adam get out of the cage? Favorites and reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I'm back! So sorry for not posting for awhile, just been super busy with school and finally moving into a new place! Anyways... here is chapter 4! We finally see what Adam means by 'psychic meltdown and some lovely moments between the couple.**

 **Thank you for the likes and follows!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone snapped their heads in her direction, surprise to see the young woman up and walking. She stood in the doorway, barefoot, back in her dirty jeans and the shirt Adam had dressed her in, hanging to her knees. She'd thrown her hair up in messy bun and her skin was still a little pale with dark circles under her hazel eyes, but she had a smile on her face that made the whole room light up, or at least that's how Adam saw it.

Adam immediately leaped to his feet and made his way over to her. Ashley met him half way, throwing herself into his chest, ignoring the twing of pain she felt in her side at the impact. Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. His thoughts were going a mile a minute and she could barely keep up with them, but she was able to get the jist. Reaching up with her right hand she placed it on the back of his head and pushed her own thoughts through, 'I love you too.'

He smiled when he heard her voice in his head, feeling as if all was right in the world again. Ashley was alive and in his arms, where she belonged.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few short moments before someone deliberately coughed loudly, pulling them apart. Chuckling, Ashley turned towards the group, a snarky quip on her lips, but then she caught the thoughts or rather strange colors emitting from the dark-haired man. "Angel." She whispered, terror instantly seizing her. Several objects in the room started to rattle from her sudden rush of emotion, her telekinesis flaring up.

Realizing what was about happen Adam pulled Ashley back into his chest. "Castiel block your thoughts and go to another room now!" He snapped at the angel.

Clearly confused, Castiel started to argue, but Dean cut him off, "Dude. Psychic melt down is not something I want to whiteness. Just go to the kitchen until she is calmed down and we can explain."

"Fine." The angel threw his chair back as he stood and stalked out of the room just as an empty beer bottle flew across the room and smashed into the doorway he exited through.

Around the room lights flickered, a few blowing out here and there. "Dude get her calm!" Dean shouted, throwing his hands over his head in protection from a bulb that blew above him.

He didn't need to be told twice. Reaching up with his left hand, Adam started rubbing circles in the back of Ashley's head, "He's gone Ash. You're safe, you're safe." He whispered softly in her ear, "Just listen. His thoughts aren't here anymore. You need to calm down. Okay? Or you're going hurt somebody and I know you don't want that."

"No I don't." Ashley whispered back, concentrating on Adam's fingers massaging her head, calming her. She listened and didn't find a trace of the angle's colored thoughts and let out a long breath. 'We're safe.' she told herself.

The lights stopped flickering and the rattling came to a complete stop, leaving the room silent. Sam and Dean looked around, searching for any major damage, but didn't find any. Not wanting to set the psychic off again, they stayed quit.

A minute later Ashley pulled her self away from Adam chest and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

He removed his hand from her head and placed it on her face. Gently he brushed his thumb across her cheek and gave her a tender smile, "Its okay. Your control is a little shot right now with everything that you've been through recently, but you should try and put your walls back up okay?"

Ashley nodded, "You'll keep your mind open, though right? I need your voice in my head."

"Of course. I'm sorry I blocked you out earlier, but at the time I don't think you would liked what I was thinking at the time."

"I understand." Was all she said on the subject then pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

A blush bloomed across his face at the show of affection in front of his brothers, but Ashley really didn't care. Turning, she faced the elder winchesters who were giving the couple idiotic grins. She gave them one in return.

Grabbing Adam's hand, she pulled them over to the table. She took Adam's old seat while he dragged Castiel's empty one next to her and sat down. Reaching across he snagged Ashley's hand, intertwining their fingers. This gave her the connection she needed to share her thoughts with him if she wanted, a small comfort she was grateful for. Putting in what little energy she had, she built up a thin wall to block out everyone else's minds, except for Adam's. His thoughts would keep her calm and focused during the long conversation she knew was to come.

"Sooo…. thanks for saving me." Ashley started awkwardly.

Dean and Sam just stared at her for moment before chuckling, "Really? Thanks for saving me? After all that?" Dean spoke sarcastically.

"Sorry for the light bulbs. It's the only thing I broke… I think." She replied.

Sam shook his head, "Don't worry about the lights. Honestly I think were just a little freaked to actually see what Adam was talking about."

"Yea well that was nothing compared to what's happen in the past." Adam pointed out, "Ow!" Ashley smacked his shoulder in annoyance.

'They don't need to know about all my crazy.' She said mentally, glaring at him.

He returned her glare, but didn't reply. Instead he turned his attention back to his brothers, "Seriously though, thanks again for everything you did for Ash. Probably wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you two."

"Like I said no thanks needed. Anything for you guys, especially now that we know your back." Sam stated, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother. He wanted to know how and why Adam was out of the, especially with it involving angels.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea about that…" he looked over at Ashley for support, but she only shrugged.

"Hey I'm not the one that was pulled out of hell and then avoided my long-lost half-brothers because I was pissed at something that really wasn't their fault." She pointed out. He scowled at her, "Just saying. I told you over and over again to just contact them. Hell, I even I saw them a few times and kept your secret. It was so hard not to tell them, especially after Dean let me inside his mind. Gah! The guilt over the brother he couldn't save. If only they knew what you were really up to."

"And what was that?" Sam asked.

"Running around with some psychic chick hunting monsters." Dean replied for Adam, "I mean clearly Ashley hasn't stopped hunting and brought you into the fold."

"Ashley didn't bring me into the fold. I already knew what was out there and was hunting on my own before we were captured. That's how the angle's caught me." Adam explained.

"What made you start hunting?" Sam asked.

"Naomi, the angel chick who pulled me from the cage." He replied, as if it was obvious.

"Angel controlling Naomi pulled you from the cage so you could hunt?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Well no not exactly. Apparently, she wanted to show you a sign of good faith to 'those Winchester boys'. She figured, your lost brother would put you two on her side. I of course said no thank you and she about pushed me back into hell, but then something extremely important came up and she flew off. The next time I saw her she was handing me your basic hunter weapons and apologized. Told me where to find you guys and wanted me to join in the crusade. Never saw her again after that." Adam leaned back in his chair, "Wasn't very good at first. Had literally no clue what I was doing. After some tips from some fellow hunter's things got a little easier, but it wasn't until I started to hunt with Ashley that I felt confident enough to call myself a true hunter. She is one hell of a teacher." He looked down at the woman and gave her wink, making her blush.

"Hunting runs in the family, both sides for us, but I don't understand why you didn't just walk away after Naomi basically let you go?" Sam questioned

"A monster killed my mom and myself before I was brought back the first time. And since there was no way I could go back to my old life, I figured why not stop monsters from doing what they did to my mom to others" His explanation was straightforward; a basic hunter's tale of how they joined the supernatural world.

"So, after a year of blundering around you were captured by angels, rescued by a psychic, who then trained you and then fell in love before riding off into the sunset chopping down monsters along the way." Dean summed up mockingly.

Ashley busted out laughing at his summarization of her and Adam's tale, "You make it sound like some bad romance novel. Ha, yea not exactly."

Adam nodded in agreement, "We didn't start hunting together after the escape. I had to track her ass down first."

"Track her down? You ran off?" Sam asked surprised.

"I didn't understand what was happening to me and just knocked out the man who saved my life without lifting a finger. I was scared… so I ran. Didn't see him again until two months later and he was pounding on my safe house door. Never got to thank me for saving his life or at least thats the story he still sticking to." Ashley said rolling her eyes at the memory, a smile starting to play at her lips.

"You knocked me out before I could and there was no way I was letting someone like you walk out of my life that easy." Adam stated giving her a cheesy grin, earning him another eye roll.

"Yea well…I was expecting a bullet to head given what you'd witnessed. Most people would run away screaming and a hunter would have taken me out. But instead all I got was bumbling idiot standing in my doorway saying thanks for the save. You'd think after all that time he spent looking for me he would come up with some grand speech of some sort, but no it was more like being asked to prom all over again." Ashley joked.

"Can't help that I have trouble talking to beautiful girls who save my life." Adam gave her another wink, once again making her blush. She couldn't seem to stop herself whenever he praised her like that.

"Jesus, you two are just sickening." Dean gagged.

"Come on Dean really?" Sam sighed in annoyance

Adam and Ashley both chuckled, "Its fine, we get it a lot when we run into other hunters as well. But we weren't always like this. As you already know, Ashley isn't the easiest person to warm up to and when we first started hunting together she made sure things stayed strictly professional. Even got separate motel rooms."

"Hey I agreed that we should stick together until the whole angel mess abided. We were pretty the most wanted humans by the angel… well after you guys anyways." Ashley gave the brothers a sly smile, "But after awhile keeping things all business like became more and more difficult with each hunt. Feelings and what not were developed. Then one day after vampire hunt gone wrong, we finally pushed each other too far."

"Well you were being reckless and almost got yourself killed, again." Adam reminded her.

"It was a little bite and it wouldn't have happened if you stayed out of my way and let me fight." She argued.

"A little bite? That blood sucker almost ripped out your whole throat!"

"Because you distracted me!"

"Oh I get how this all started…" Dean observed.

"What? How?" Sam asked confused.

"Sexual frustration which eventually led to angry sex." He replied with a huge ass grin.

Adam's face instantly turned bright red, while Ashley gave Dean such a death glare, he almost regretted even mentioning it, almost. "Shut it Dean!" She hissed.

"Hey its quite obvious from the way you two argue about that hunt. You defeated the vamps, adrenaline was still pumping, so ya'll fought over what went wrong, and then bam!" He smacked a hand down on the table, "Next thing you know your both tangled in a mass of naked limbs and afterwards came to the realization that it should of happened a long time ago. No judgement here. Clearly things worked out between the two of you and I'm betting the sex is awesome."

"I can't believe we're talking about my sex life." Adam mumbled dropping his head into his hands, clearly embarrassed.

"Well isn't that what big brothers do? Torture the little ones about said sex life. I mean come on man we have a lot of catching up to do and I intend to get all the embarrassing moments I can, especially considering who you're with. A psychic chick. Damn…" Dean let out a low whistle.

"Don't even think about it Dean." The young hunter said looking up with a warning glare towards his eldest brother.

"Oh, he has several times… just you know without you in the picture." Ashley told them, her ears tinged pink.

"Whoa. Hey that was before I knew about you two okay? Ashley stay out of my head!" Dean snapped.

"You let me in there in the first place." She replied.

"I thought we got over this whole Ashley can see into minds. Meaning we need to keep our thoughts clean and with clothes on." Sam reminded his brother who just shrugged, "At the very least try to block them out, for Ashley's sake."

"Blocking your thoughts out will help out immensely so I don't have to use so much energy to do it myself. It'll make my recovery go a lot faster" She said reminding them of her fragile state of mind.

"Speaking of your recovery… how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

Ashley smiled, "Better. Some mild pain from the bullet wound and a small headache, but I'm alive and will hunt another day."

"Until then you should rest up. You and Adam can stay here until you're 100%." Sam proclaimed with a clap of his hands.

"Actually… we should probably head out. Hole up in a motel for awhile." Adam countered.

"Adam, you don't need to do that." Sam argued.

"Yes, we do. I get that this is the long-awaited family ruin you all wanted, but I'm not up for brotherly bonding. I am beyond grateful for what you did for Ashley and we owe you one, but I'm not here to be your baby brother." He looked at both brothers sorrowfully, "I don't want to be a Winchester, being a Winchester put me in the world of supernatural in the first place. I'm sorry guys but we really shouldn't stay."  
Adam rose to his feet and put his hand out towards Ashley, ready to help her up. She didn't take his hand, instead just glared up at him. 'Come on Ashley you know I'm right.' He told her mentally.

"No Adam, we're staying. I am not letting you walk away from the only family you have." She stated firmly.

"You're my family. Haven't I told you that's enough?" He stressed.

"Yes, and maybe I am enough, but you have blood that is alive and cares for you. You know I would kill to have to that again." Ashley reached down and gripped her necklace, "Please Adam give them a chance." She looked up at him with wide pleading eyes.

Adam searched her gaze, trying to think of a way to convince her it just wasn't worth it, but when she gripped the chain around her neck with the small round locket, he gave in. "Okay. We'll stay, but only until you are in the clear. So that means no family hunting trips to bond." He looked directly at his brothers, "Then we head back to the safe house."

Sam and Dean both smiled, "No hunting trips, or at least no hunting trips for Ashley and we'll talk later about the whole leaving thing." Dean said altering the agreement.

Adam opened his mouth to object but Ashley quickly cut in, "Great! Now please tell me you have food in this bomb shelter of yours. Blood loss and psychic trips have made this girl very hungry."

He glared down that small brunette, 'Seriously? We can't stay here forever' He thought.

Ashley ignored him and listened to Dean, "We don't have much here, but I can send Sam and Cas out for some grub while you two get cleaned up." Dean said, laying out a simple plan..

"The angel is staying?" Adam asked wearily.

"You don't need be afraid of Castiel. He's a friend, practically a brother. He won't harm you at all you have my word." Sam promised.

Adam looked down at Ashley, knowing she was the main reason he worried. She met his concerned look with a confident smile, "His thoughts seemed gentle and if you two trust him, then we can be civil."

Dean clapped his hands, "Great. Sam grab Cas and go get us something eat. Something greasy and loaded with carbs. And I'll show you two where the bathroom is. The water pressure here is amazing." He said lightly with a small smile. Leaping to his feet, he motioned the couple to follow and led them out of the room.

* * *

 **So Winchester family has possibly expanded! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Likes, reviews, and follows are always welcome!**


End file.
